Trifarian Legion
}} The ' ''' is the most elite military order of . Lore The most elite and loyal legion in modern Noxus. Lead by , it takes a ruthlessly discerning eye to select those worthy enough to become part of the Trifarian Legion, but they can sort the sheep from the wolves a mile away. The Legion spread the empire's reach with every beat of their drums. Not exclusively made from Noxian born citizens, everyone can join the Trifarian Legion if they prove themselves. Deep in Sump, young }} was labeled a menace. In the ranks of Noxus he was embraced. Champions of the Legion Other Related Champions * defended Ionia from Legion soldiers. * frequently aids his brother and the Legion during war campaigns. * encountered and fought against Legion soldiers. * defended Ionia from Legion soldiers. * encountered and fought against Legion soldiers. * defended Ionia from Legion soldiers. * defended Ionia from Legion soldiers. * defended Ionia from Legion soldiers. * encountered and fought against Legion soldiers. * and the fought against the Trifarian Legion. * is used by the Legion as their undead juggernaut. * appointed as the leading general of the Trifarian Legion. * encountered and fought against Legion soldiers. * defended Ionia from Legion soldiers. * defended Ionia from Legion soldiers. Government Members Media Music= ;Related Music Darius, the Hand of Noxus - Login Screen| Draven, the Glorious Executioner - Login Screen| Kled, the Cantankerous Cavalier - Login Screen| Awaken (ft. Valerie Broussard) League of Legends Cinematic - Season 2019| Season Start 2019 - Anticipation - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Bard Mountain New Champion Teaser - League of Legends| Shurima Descent into the Tomb| Kled The Reunion New Champion Teaser - League of Legends| Darius Fear League Animation Workshop| Swain the Noxian Grand General - Champion Teaser| Surviving in Noxus dev diary - League of Legends| Darius League Animation Workshop| |-|Gallery= Noxian crest.jpg|1st Noxus Crest Noxus crest old.jpg|2nd Noxus Crest Noxus LoR Background.jpg|Noxus "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01NX038-full.png|Darius "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 1 01NX038T2-full.png|Darius "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 2 01NX051-full.png|Captain Farron "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01NX034-full.png|Affectionate Poro "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01NX008-full.png|Basilisk Rider "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01NX044-full.png|Battering Ram "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01NX017-full.png|Legion Drummer "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01NX010-full.png|Legion General "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01NX037-full.png|Legion Grenadier "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01NX021-full.png|Legion Marauder "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01NX012-full.png|Legion Rearguard "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01NX040-full.png|Legion Saboteur "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01NX029-full.png|Legion Veteran "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01NX026-full.png|Reckless Trifarian "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01NX033-full.png|Trifarian Assessor "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01NX031-full.png|Trifarian Gloryseeker "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01NX016-full.png|Trifarian Hopeful "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01NX041-full.png|Trifarian Shieldbreaker "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration Noxus Assassin Concept 01.jpg|Noxus Assassin Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jonboy Meyers) Noxus Assassin Concept 02.jpg|Noxus Assassin Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jonboy Meyers) Noxus Assassin Concept 03.jpg|Noxus Assassin Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jonboy Meyers) Noxus LND concept 01.jpg|Noxus "Legends Never Die" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Noxus LND concept 02.jpg|Noxus "Legends Never Die" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Darius Blood Of Noxus cover 01.jpg|Darius "Blood of Noxus" Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist ) Darius Blood Of Noxus cover 02.jpg|Darius "Blood of Noxus" Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist ) See also * Noxus Universe Page * Awaken * Bard Mountain * Blood of Noxus * Fear * The Principles of Strength * The Reunion * The Whispering Doodad * Where The Drakalops Roam Category:Darius Category:Kled Category:Factions Category:Noxus